1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connection system for interconnecting a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a docking station, and in particular to a connection system capable of enduring frequent and repeated connections/disconnections.
2. The Prior Art
A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a handy means for a user to process and handle data and information. The PDA, however, has a limited capability and must be connected to an external computer system or network for expansion of resources thereof. A docking station provides interconnection between a PDA and a computer system or network. Mating connectors are provided in the PDA and the docking station of the computer system for facilitating interconnection therebetween.
Docking stations are available in the market for connecting a notebook computer to a network system or for converting a notebook computer to a desktop computer. Such conventional docking stations comprise docking connectors requiring a large amount of space for mating purposes thereby hindering miniaturization of the docking system. Furthermore, some conventional designs for connecting two systems employ a header and socket pair which is incapable of enduring frequent and repeated connections/disconnections.
It is thus desired to provide a connection system for overcoming the problems discussed above.